


Moonlit Garden

by Kurachie



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, fancy parties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 13:29:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16220036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurachie/pseuds/Kurachie





	Moonlit Garden

“Why do I have to wear a fucking suit?” Gavin groaned looking at himself in the mirror and tugging at the uncomfortable, tight material around his neck.

“Because it’s a formal celebration,” Nines said, walking up behind him and wrapping his arms around the other’s waist, burying his face in his hair. Gavin leant back onto him, sighing and closing his eyes. “Just for tonight. You can do that for me, yeah?” Nines muttered, voice muffled in his hair. Gavin hummed in agreement, unwilling to move. Nines smiled and kissed the top of his head, withdrawing his arms from around his partner to muttered complaints.

“Gavin- Come on… We don’t want to be late,” Nines protested at Gavin gripping his arm, trying to stop him from leaving. Gavin screwed up his face, eyes closed, internally kicking himself. Just go already, Gavin. He grudgingly let go of Nines’ arm with a curse under his breath and following him from the room, dragging his feet.

\--

He stared out the car window, watching the scenery flashing past in an almost detached way, more lost in his own thoughts than looking. They were on their way to some fancy event they’d been invited to; one that Gavin was much less than enthusiastic about. ‘Gavin’ and 'fancy’ were not two words usually put beside one another. He and Nines had had to go shopping for something suitable to wear a few weeks beforehand, Gavin only really owned casual clothes since he never went to things like this. Well, all in good reason, really. The clothes were uncomfortable, there were too many people and he never knew how to act. If only he was his brother. He went to things like this - he knew what to do.

They arrived about 20 minutes later, stepping out of the car into the balmy evening. The sun was just setting over the horizon, obscured by the grand building in front of them. The place was already busy, evident by the faint music and drone of chatter from inside. Gavin, despite his intense reluctancy, followed Nines up the steps and through the doors.

The noise crashed over him in a wave as soon as the doors were opened. They stepped into a large hall, crowds of people were gathered around various tables, elegant decorations were strung up everywhere and large stage spanned across the wall to their left. Gavin could also just about make out a door on the other side of the hall through all the people, presumably leading out into the garden. Maybe he could go out there for some fresh air if he needed it.

Nines lead him over to a table at the side of the room, away from the main bustle and commotion of the centre of the room, a tight grip on his clammy hand. The table had nothing on it but a few empty wine glasses and some abstract ornament in the middle.

“Nines, I really don’t want to be here,” Gavin groaned, looking up at the android and noting the flickering yellow LED. Was he uncomfortable too or just processing something?

“I know, Gav, I- Just 20 minutes? We don’t need to stay the whole night. Please?” Nines gave him what seemed an attempt at puppy eyes that didn’t really work, but nonetheless, Gavin sighed and nodded.

“Fine. Whatever.” His half-assed agreement seemed enough to Nines, however, who smiled and slipped his hand out from Gavin’s.

“I’ll get some drinks,” He offered, probably hoping they might clam Gavin a little, before walking off and getting swallowed by the crowd. Gavin watch as he disappeared, and felt a pit in his stomach. He was now stood against the wall of a room practically full of people he didn’t know and he could feel his discomfort increasing significantly. He crossed his arms across his chest, leaning back to rest against the wall and directing his sight down to the floor. Hopefully Nines wouldn’t be too long.

\--

10 minutes had passed. Where the fuck was he? Gavin was definitely losing his patience by now; he didn’t want to end up having ago at Nines when he got back, but he could feel his anger rising. Knowing the fuck up he was, something was bound to happen. He would just have to hope that no one-

Suddenly, someone crashed into him and he felt something splash over his front. He stared down in disbelief at his now red-soaked jacket and shirt.

“Are you fucking KIDDING me?!” he yelled, looking up to glare at the seemingly terrified man. How he was feeling didn’t make a difference to Gavin, though, who grabbed him by the collar, feeling all the pent up emotions from the recent days - hours, even - boiling inside him and spilling over the edge. He wasn’t in control of what he was doing anymore; he dragged the man close to his face. “Do you even _know_ how much this fucking cost?” He growled, voice dangerously low. He felt a hand close around the arm by his side and whipped around to glare at whoever it was- It was Nines, he’d come back, stop- He dropped the man and directed his anger at the android who’s LED was now flashing a panicked red. He snatched his arm back from Nines and scowled at him.

“Don’t fucking touch me! This is your fault. You brought me to this shitty place and it’s only gone and fucked things up more.” He spat at Nines, then turned and stormed off without another word, shoving through the crowds to the door on the other side of the room.

He marched outside, still buzzing from the rush of anger. Throwing himself down onto a nearby bench, he rubbed his face in his hands, letting out a noise somewhere between a frustrated sigh and a groan. He stuck his hand roughly into his pocket and grabbed the pack of cigarettes and lighter he’d snuck in there before they left, sticking one in his mouth and lighting it. With the first breath of smoke he felt some of the stress lift off his shoulder’s - along with also becoming aware of a dull pain slowly throbbing at his temples. He shrugged off his damp jacket, dumping it onto the bench beside him.

God, he was such a fucking idiot. Why did he have to yell at Nines too? Why did his anger always have to get the better of him? Why was he so fucking stupid? Now Nines was probably going to hate him. Well done Gavin, you fucked it all up, once again. You can never do anything right, huh?

He saw someone walk by and sit down beside him, but didn’t look up to check who it was, still hunched over with his head in his hand and his eyes directed to the floor, taking another drag from the cigarette.

“You should stop smoking, you know.” Gavin closed his eyes, his jaw tense, trying to hold back another wave of anger. It was Nines, and apparently he’d only come to give a lecture, despite what happened back there.

“Now really isn’t the fucking time, Nines.” He growled through gritted teeth.

“I’m sorry. I’m just-”

“Looking out for my health, I know,” Gavin cut across him with a sigh, tipping his head back and rubbing a hand across his eyes. There was a pause.

“…Sorry.” Nines was looking down at his hands in his lap. Gavin shook his head, letting out another frustrated sigh.

“Don’t apologise… _I’m_ sorry- Today hasn’t exactly been the best of days.” He gave a mirthless huff of laughter, letting out another breath of smoke. He watched it as it spiralled up into the air then dispersed along with the light breeze that rustled the surrounding trees. The only other noise that could be heard was the muffled chatter and music from inside the grand building behind them, who’s light was spilling out onto the patio, flickering as people passed in front of it. Fairy lights hung along the bushes lining the flowerbeds, giving the plants a multicoloured gleam. The moon illuminated the rest of the garden in a soft glow, bright enough to see, but not quite clearly.

“No- I forced you to come to this event. I know you’ve not been feeling your best recently but I still brought you along. You said you didn’t want to come and I should have listened-”

“Hey, stop. Look at me.” Gavin took the cigarette from his mouth and brought his other hand up to Nines’ cheek as he turned to face him. He leant in and softly kissed his lips. “It’s not your fault,” he muttered once he broke away, looking into Nines’ guilt filled eyes. The sight made his heart ache. “I yelled at you. That’s not ok. I’m sorry.” He offered the android a small smile and he returned it, his previously yellow LED going back to pulsing a soft blue.

“I’m shit at apologising,” Gavin gave a small, hesitant laugh, attempting at a little humour to lighten the situation. Nines let out a chuckle, bringing his own hand to rest over Gavin’s on his cheek, the skin slowly vanishing with a soft blue glow, leaving the white plastic beneath it exposed.

“I know you didn’t mean it. Emotions are- Powerful. And confusing.” Nines admitted, soft smile lingering on his face.

“You can say that again,” Gavin chuckled. There was a pause as the two just sat, lost in each other’s eyes. The music inside softened to something slower and more mellow, and Gavin now noticed the sound of running water somewhere in the garden

“Well… I think it’s time we went back home,” Nines spoke up, taking a hold of Gavin’s hand and bringing it down into his lap, getting ready to move.

“Yeah, definitely. I need a nap.” Gavin agreed with a grin, only really half-joking. He could do with a good nap.


End file.
